


How many more chances are you going to give that kid?

by blackeyedsoul



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedsoul/pseuds/blackeyedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt fill for challenge #8 (How many more chances are you going to give that kid?) at <a href="http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/">Marvey Fic Challenges</a><br/>during the second Amnesty Week (aka challenge #10).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many more chances are you going to give that kid?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill for challenge #8 (How many more chances are you going to give that kid?) at [Marvey Fic Challenges](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/)  
> during the second Amnesty Week (aka challenge #10).
> 
> And once again [sal_si_puedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes) sorted my chaos...two fills in one week are too much for me to do it right...won't do it again :)

"He knows," was all Donna could say to Jessica before Louis stormed into the other woman's office and Jessica hung up. Donna was in shock, she was crying and shaking and the next thing her brain spat out was:  
“Harvey! I have to call Harvey!”  
Harvey who was out with Mike and thought everything was fine.With tears streaming down her face she picked up the phone for the second time and called Harvey.  
"It's Donna…I have to take this."  
Harvey held up his phone for Mike to see and left the table to take the call. Mike cracked a joke that was kind of funny but made Harvey feel slightly old and then Harvey quickly left the restaurant to take Donna's call.  
“Donna. What's up?" Harvey asked airily but the instant he heard Donna crying, before she was even able to speak, he knew something was wrong. Something was very, very, wrong.  
"He knows, Harvey!"  
Donna was sobbing and crying, Harvey heard the panic in her voice and she sobbed again.  
"Louis knows!"  
Harvey could feel how the blood drained from his face, his throat constricted and for a second panic threatened to rise in his chest.His voice almost betrayed him; his thoughts went a hundred miles per hour when he told her,  
"Get out of there. Right now. Meet me at my place." After that he immediately hung up.  
Donna was thankful for something to do, some brief order she could follow. She was too churned up to think at the moment so she did what Harvey had told her. With shaky knees she rushed to her cubicle, grabbed her purse and fled the office.  
Harvey forced himself to breathe. In and out. Once. Twice. Just breathe. Shit! Holy shit! He had to tell Mike, he had to tell Mike who was in there, who thought tonight was a good night and he had to tell him… Harvey felt sick to his stomach when he reentered the restaurant. It took Mike only one glimpse to recognize the shift in Harvey's demeanor and the pallor of his face to know something was wrong. Something was fundamentally wrong.Harvey took Mike's arm without further explanation and ordered,  
"Come with me."  
Without even thinking about it Mike immediately followed, he followed Harvey's lead before his brain came back to the obvious question.  
"Harvey, what happened? What’s wrong?"  
Harvey dragged Mike outside before he looked at him and tried to keep the panic out of his voice.He wanted to calm Mike down and that would not work if his own dismay showed.  
"Louis knows," was all he was able to say and it was all Mike needed to understand.  
Mike's eyes widened and his knees gave in and he stumbled but Harvey was there, he caught him before he could fall. Even before Mike knew he would need it Harvey's hands where on his shoulders and steadied him.  
"How?" Mike panted, it was all he could utter. His head was spinning and his guts turned threateningly in his stomach.  
Harvey still had a grip on his shoulders and squeezed them sharply to get Mike to focus on him.  
"I don't know. Come with me. We are going to find out."  
Mike felt numb, he just followed Harvey who led him to a cab and told him to get out a heartbeat later. He did not even realize they had been driving, given the fact that his world was just shattering around him.  
When they entered Harvey's condo Donna was already there, waiting for them on the sofa with a glass of Harvey’s scotch. Her face was pale and she had obviously been crying. Harvey was still guiding Mike with a gentle touch to his elbow and urged him to sit down when they'd reached the other sofa. While he got a glass of scotch for Mike and one for himself he asked Donna, “What happened?”  
Donna told them how Louis had found out and when Mike realized his stupid mistake he practically deflated, he buried his head in his arms and bent down until his forehead rested on his knees.  
“Oh my god! I ruined everything! I am so fucking stupid! Shit! ”  
Rachel had called around eleven o’clock and Mike had informed her about what happened but he had told her to stay at home. He just did not feel like she was an essential part of this and neither did Harvey or even Donna. The three of them had been in this together from the beginning.  
At some point of time past midnight they had to admit that they would not find a solution that night and that it was impossible to foresee what would happen tomorrow. Jessica did not answer her phone and talking to Louis was out of the question. They were condemned to wait and do nothing. When they had reached a stage of just sitting there, staring into their glasses, out of words and out of ifs and buts, Donna set her glass down and told them she would leave and go home. They agreed that whoever heard anything first would call the other and Donna left. When she was gone Mike still sat there on Harvey's couch, pale and debilitated. Harvey broke the silence.  
"Mike, stay here. Sleep, and tomorrow I am going to talk to Jessica and we will deal with this."  
Mike did not look up, he just gave a small scoffing sound and pressed the heels of his hands deep into the sockets of his eyes.  
"Mike, look at me," his commanding tone of voice made Mike obey and he met Harvey's eyes.  
"Mike, we will find a solution, we will. Do you understand?"  
Mike nodded although Harvey could see he did not believe him.  
Harvey disappeared and brought Mike's pillow and blanket, the ones he'd already slept on when Mike had had his Rachel crisis.  
"Try to sleep Mike, there's nothing we can do at the moment." He gave Mike's shoulder a light slap and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind himself  
There was no way Mike could find sleep. He was restless, afraid and filled with guilt because he had put so many people he cared about in jeopardy.He had undressed to his white t-shirt and briefs and laid down on the sofa but he could not bear to lie still. He had to move. So he put his trousers back on and opened the door to Harvey's patio to step outside. The sounds of the city comforted him a little, mitigating the deafening silence inside that had made his thoughts even louder in his head.  
He just stood there, staring at the city lights, imprisoned in his restless spiraling thoughts. That was why he only realized that Harvey had stepped out onto the deck as well when he was already right behind him. Harvey's hand covered he back of his neck. Warm and strong fingers rested on Mike's nape and they felt like a lifeline, like the world outside would never be able to do him any harm as long as Harvey was there. Mike closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and out.  
Harvey had never touched him like that before, never skin on skin. It seemed to ground him immediately and at the same time a gust of feelings overwhelmed Mike, which made it impossible to hold his fear, disappointment and shame inside any longer, and he started to cry.  
It was no conscious decision, it was more of a reflex, something he just automatically did because it felt right in this moment, and before Harvey could give it a second or even a first thought, actually, he found himself turning Mike around, hugging him, wrapping him in a tight embrace and holding him while Mike cried. Mike's body was shaking and his wet, teary face was buried into Harvey's shoulder. Harvey just let him. Let Mike's tears wet his shirt and Mike's hand fist into the fabric covering his chest. When had he lost all boundaries with this man?  
Harvey had admitted his feelings for Mike - at least to himself - a while ago. At the latest when Mike had been gone and Harvey had to open his eyes to the fact that he did no longer feel whole without Mike. Something had been constantly missing and nothing or better no one had been able to make those feeling go away! Even when he and Mike had been at their worst, Mike's presence had been the one thing that had made him feel normal again. Even now, in the face of a possible apocalypse threatening to shatter his life and all he could think about was protecting Mike and how unbelievably good it felt to hold him in arms.  
They stood there until Mike's tears ebbed and his shoulders stopped shaking and after a while Mike sniffled softly,  
"I am so sorry…"  
Harvey buried is face in Mike's hair and assured him softly,  
"It's ok, don't worry. Let's go inside and sit down, okay?"  
Mike nodded, still leaning against Harvey's shoulder, and Harvey led him inside and this time he switched the TV on and waited until Mike had fallen asleep before he finally went to bed, too.  
It was early in the morning when Harvey's doorbell rang. Harvey was standing in the kitchen and was just about to make some very much needed coffee when the bell woke Mike with a jump start. Mike's eyes where still red and swollen from all the crying and he looked pale and confused for a second. Harvey figured it was best to get him out of the line of fire and suggested,  
"Go and take a shower, I got it."  
Still sleepy and not fully receptive Mike rose from the couch and dragged his feet into the bathroom. As soon as Mike had disappeared Harvey opened the door. Jessica brushed right past Harvey and on her way to the living room she asked bluntly, her voice somewhere between derision and wrath:  
" _How many more chances are you going to give that kid?_ He can read thousands of pages of legal documents but he is obviously not able to get a few books about Harvard or to google 'Harvard' and 'magna cum laude' although it is written on his fake degree."  
Harvey had followed her during the harangue until they both stood face to face in Harvey’s living room. Jessica was impeccably dressed in a white Dior female suit and towered over Harvey in her heels. Her arms crossed, she waited for some kind of reaction. Harvey did not let Jessica intimidate him, he held her annoyed gaze and concentrated on keeping his voice steady although he felt more like shouting.  
"Yes, he screwed up but he only did it because he tried to be nice to Louis. He tried to comfort him and that's why the shit hit the fan but I have a hard time holding that against him."  
Jessica tipped her head to the side, her arms still crossed, and her face showed that she could not believe what she was hearing.  
"So, to answer my question: you cut the kid endless slack. He is still on the pedestal you secretly put him on even after he let everything go to shit!"  
When she realized that she had just stated the obvious she let out very deep, very annoyed breath and ordered,  
"I don't want to see any of you two in the office until I tell you what is going to happen next. I don't want anyone to approach Louis until I tell you otherwise. Are we clear? And I swear to god if one of you disobeys me in this I am going to fire your sorry ass!"  
Harvey nodded but he did not retreat.  
"I am going to let you deal with this, Jessica, but let me make one thing very clear: I am not going to let Mike down and I am not willing to take part in any kind of scenario you might come up with that sacrifices Mike. If someone has to pay for it all I will but leave him out."  
A dangerous and very faint smile lingered on Jessica's lips and her eyes formed small slits, it reminded Harvey of a cat right before she jumped her prey.  
"We will see, Harvey, but be careful what you wish for. Maybe it _will_ be you in the end who has to pay. I'll call you as soon as I know how this goes down."  
Harvey watched her leave with a strange feeling in his gut. This really could be the end of his career.

The sound of Mike reemerging from the bathroom pulled him quickly out of his contemplation. Mike had obviously borrowed a fresh white t-shirt from Harvey and was wearing his suit pants again. The look on his face told Harvey enough.  
"How much did you hear?  
"Enough," Mike answered bleakly.  
Harvey nodded and went back to the kitchen to finally get his coffee. Mike followed him to the counter.  
"Harvey, I am so sorry! Jessica is right. I am an idiot and you have given me far too many chances already."  
He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and his forehead sunk to the countertop.  
"God... I am so fucking stupid."  
Harvey poured two mugs of really strong coffee while he answered:  
"No, you are not... or maybe a little... I think we've already had this conversation when you did not know the stupid Harvard song... But the fact remains that you just tried to be there for him and the asshole does not see that."  
Mike had started pacing around again but Harvey gestured for him to sit down and drink his coffee, so he collapsed onto the couch and buried his face in his hands.  
"I feel sick even thinking about what is going to happen now."  
Harvey sat down next to him and again he put a comforting hand on Mike's back. A slight shiver went through Mike when the warmth of Harvey's hand reached his skin through the fabric of his shirt.  
It was too much! The fact that even in all of this chaos one touch of Harvey's hand stilled Mike's world was just too much to process. Mike almost whined in his confusion.  
"Why are you even doing all this? I can't... I don't... I mean, why do you keep fighting for me?"  
What should he answer to this question? What could possibly move him to do everything he did besides the obvious? Harvey withdrew his hand from Mike but he held his gaze, looked deep into Mike's blue eyes that showed a forming perception and he was not able to keep the waver completely out of his voice.  
"I think you know why, Mike… The question is an answer already... Don't you think?  
Mike was speechless and flabbergasted, suddenly his heart had a new reason to beat in his throat and had the whole situation not been so fucked up Mike would have assaulted Harvey's lips right then and there, but the fear for their future was sitting too heavy in his chest and then there was Rachel and Mike was not able to think ... So he did what he did best and just followed his feelings... He crawled into Harvey's lap and Harvey didn't hesitate, not even for a fraction of a second, and closed his arms around Mike and sank back into his couch stroking Mike's hair and holding him tight. After what seemed like hours Mike whispered against the warm skin of Harvey's throat.  
"If I had known that there was even the slightest possibility that I could have you... I'd never..."  
Mike did not have to finish.  
"I know... and I am sorry it took me so long... I just..."  
The rest of Harvey's words where swallowed by Mike’s lips. Their first kiss was tender and almost timid, clouded by all the chaos around them, but they did not break it for a long time. Harvey's hand came up to cup Mike's cheek and Mike held on to Harvey's nape and they kissed like they could make up for all the time they wasted with denying and fighting their feelings and resorting to unfulfilling substitutes.  
After what felt like an eternity Harvey broke free and cupped Mike's face with both hands, his forehead resting against Mike's, and he whispered hoarsely.  
"What do we do now?"  
Mike slightly shook his head and mumbled, "Dunno... I can't think right now... I... can we just stay like this for a little longer? Pretend nothing else exists out there... Just a little while...?"  
Harvey smiled and he lay down on the couch and pulled Mike down with him, closing his arms around him, and Mike sank half on top of him and buried his face deep into Harvey's neck, inhaling the wonderful smell of Harvey's skin.


End file.
